


August Drabbles

by CashaMayfield



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: AU Yeah August prompt list.  A drabble a day for August, featuring a range of characters and AU's all sticking to a strict 100 word drabble limit





	1. Bed Sharing (Red Alert/Inferno)

**Author's Note:**

> From https://auyeahaugust.tumblr.com/post/186678476810/au-yeah-august-2019
> 
> Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.
> 
> First time posting for.... years... and everything I write seems so childish compared to the fantastic stuff that's on here!

The first time they shared a berth was a complete disaster. The second time wasn’t much better. They tried many positions before they found one that worked for both of them. Red Alert tried recharging on top of Inferno, but he didn’t like how unprotected it made him feel. Inferno’s bulk between him and the door was better, but if Inferno rolled over, he got ‘squashed’. The best position they found was where Inferno was against the wall, and Red Alert towards the door. It made Red Alert’s plating prickle a little, but prickly plating was better than dented plating.


	2. Convention (Ratchet)

Out of all the things Ratchet excelled at, this was not one of them. Oh, he could give speeches and talks and answer the most obscure technical questions. But catch him away from the podium and ask him a personal question? Then the whole convention could see the esteemed medic of the Prime stumble and stutter over his words. Give him a complicated surgery over trying to fumble his way through a personal conversation. He just didn’t have it in himself to be open and friendly. He knew what his berthside manner (and personality!) was like, thank you very much.


	3. Cruise Ship (Jazz, Prowl)

This was the best gig Jazz had ever scored. What could beat singing his spark out every night on a cruise ship across the Rust Sea? Well, perhaps getting to know that tasty piece of Praxian that was on the current cruise. Mech was fine, all straight edges that Jazz just longed to rough up. The fact that their plating matched just added to the appeal. He could just hear Sunstreaker calling their coloring complementary. Jazz knew he wouldn’t mind seeing that plating underneath his. Or on top, he wasn’t fussy, as long as he got to fondle those wings!


	4. Immortal (Jazz)

Jazz was sure he should be dead and deactivated at least twenty times over. How many times had his spark been on the line and he hadn’t greyed out? He’d lost count. He was sure Ratchet hadn’t. In fact, he was sure Ratchet had a record of all the times his spark had stuttered out of existence, only to flare right back into being. ‘Immortal’ was what they called him. He just called himself ‘lucky’. Lucky enough to not have his spark snuffed out by the Decepticons. Lucky enough to live to fight another day. Lucky enough to be immortal.


	5. Masquerade (Sunstreaker)

Everyone looked so fantastic. So beautiful. He was itching to sketch, but he couldn’t. He had to ‘work the crowd’. Get the funding they needed, and then he could do what he wanted. That’s what Sideswipe had told him before they entered the grand hall. “Do what we came here to do, then you can do what you want.” His fingers curled around an imaginary stylus. Masquerade balls were one invention of the nobility he didn’t hate, if only for the splendour and anonymity they brought. Of course, as soon as someone realised Sunstreaker was here, his anonymity was gone.


	6. Blind Date (Jazz/?)

This had been a bad mistake. He wasn’t suited to this at all. The thought of stepping through those doors and introducing himself to someone he had never met was intimidating. He was almost ready to turn around and head home to bury himself in his blankets and watch sappy romantic movies. He started to turn when the voice took him by surprise.  
“Are you Jazz?” Jazz overbalanced, barely catching himself, helped by a hand to his elbow. He looked up into the most serene blue optics he’d ever seen and wondered why he thought he should have gone home.


	7. Arranged Marriage (Jazz/?Spoiler)

“I still don’t see why!”  
“Because it’s tradition.”  
“But I want to find love. What if he doesn’t love me? What if I don’t love him?”  
“Then you will make it work, because the fate of your house depends on it.”  
“But…”  
“But nothing. You will make our house proud.”

There were only so many tantrums he could throw before he realised it was getting him nowhere. Nothing could stop this marriage from taking place. He had to make the best of the situation his creators had put him in.

“I present to you, Megatron and Jazz, bonded before Primus.”


	8. Podcast (Blaster)

“Are you hearing me Cybertron? This is the Voice comin’ at ya with some hot new tunes, and some hot new gossip!” Blaster turned the dial all the way to 11 and introduced the next song. He pushed away from his desk, headphones around his neck and sighed. 

“Pit, I could do with a drink.” He muttered, glancing at his chronometer, and stifling a groan at how long he had left in his show.

“Wasn’t that just a groovy tune? Next up, I’ve got an interview with a gladiator and a scientist. That was a strange interview, I’m telling ya.”


	9. Restaurant (Ratchet/Soundwave)

“You didn’t have to book a table here!” Ratchet stood outside the restaurant and stared. Even the starters here were more than he made in a month.  
“I wished to treat you.”  
“You’re certainly treating me! I doubt I could even afford a drink here, let alone a meal.” He smiled and looped his arm through Soundwave’s. “Thank you. Really.”  
“Sentiment, appreciated.” Ratchet knew Soundwave was smiling, even with the mask and visor. There was something about his field that tickled his own field when the mech smiled. And it was an intoxicating feeling.  
“Soundwave feels the same about Ratchet.”


	10. Fairy Tale (Red Alert, Jazz)

“That’s just a fairy tale. Meant to scare sparklings. Didn’t think it would work on you!”  
“It’s not just a tale.” Red Alert protested. “I know there’s something out there.”  
“There’s nothing registering on my scanners.” Jazz showed Red Alert his scanner. “No spark signals, no nothing. Zip. Nada.”  
“There is something out there Jazz.”  
“Okay, so let’s investigate.”

“Now do you believe me?”  
“Yeah mech, I believe ya.” Jazz covered the wound on his arm and he staggered along behind Red Alert. “That certainly weren’t no fairy tale.”  
“More like a nightmare.” Red Alert muttered as they limped home.


	11. Bodyswop (??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble of your choice pairing/prompt if you can guess who it is in the drabble...

“This is strange.”  
“Well, you always said you were too big to sneak around. You’re not now.”  
“True. But we are not allowed off base, so I can’t practice.”  
“Yeah. Was going to go to a drive in tonight. I hate letting Spike down.”  
“Perhaps we can find something to take our minds off our… situation?”  
“You mean until Wheeljack figures out what went wrong and fixes it?”  
“Exactly.”  
“As long as I remember to duck! Hadn’t realised how difficult it was for you to get around.”  
“Likewise. The Ark is not built for mechs of either of our builds.”


	12. Teachers (Ratchet/?)

“Look!” Ratchet sat down next to his sparkling and looked. He wasn’t entirely sure what had his sparkling entranced; it was just a cube with colored sides.  
“Look!” His sparkling threw the cube across the room. Ratchet followed its trajectory, impressed when he saw how far the sparkling had managed to launch the cube.  
“You are not teaching our sparkling to throw a wrench.” Ratchet looked up to find his mate standing there with his hands on his hips.  
“I didn’t do a thing!” Ratchet protested as the sparkling crawled over to fetch his cube.  
“Look!” And threw it again.


	13. Horror (Mirage, Jazz)

Mirage shrieked. There was no other word for it. He shrieked like a sparkling.  
“What’s up ‘Raj?” Jazz smirked.  
“You look… horrifying.”  
“Thanks, I tried mah best.” Jazz’s grin got wider. Mirage scowled.  
“You did that deliberately.” A statement, not a question.  
“Yup. Had to after I found out.”  
“So this is a test.” Another statement.  
“Yeah, and I think it’s safe ta say ya passed.”  
“I… wait, what?”  
“Ya might have screamed, but ya also got me…” He gestured, and it was only then Mirage realised he still had hold of an energon dagger driven deep into Jazz’s plating.


	14. Rivals (Blaster, Soundwave)

“Oh no you don’t, not this time!” Blaster chased down Soundwave in the system.  
“Blaster, inferior. Soundwave, superior.”  
“In your own systems maybe, but these are mine.” Blaster grinned, letting forth a torrent of rock music. Soundwave reeled against the onslaught, bracing himself and surging forward, only to come up against another firewall.  
“My systems. You ain’t getting through.”  
“Soundwave, superior.”  
“Soundwave, repetitive.” Blaster retorted. Soundwave ignored him, focussing his attention on breaking the firewall. Which meant that it was too easy to set that polka playing. Soundwave tore himself away from the systems with a sound of inarticulate rage.


	15. Bookstore (Skywarp, Motormaster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... ah the joys of going back to an old RP/AU

Skywarp looked up as the door chimed to announce a customer.  
“Good day, welcome to Skywarp’s Knowledge Emporium, how can I be of service?” The large (attractive) mech stood in the doorway and looked around.  
“Hello?”  
“I thought my brother was here…” The mech stared at Skywarp, optics immediately focusing on his wings.”  
“Nope, sorry mech.”  
“Frag…” The mech shrugged and turned to leave.  
“Wait, if you give me your name, comm and a description, I can call you if I see him?”  
“Sure… Motormaster.” Motormaster handed over a pre-prepared datapad, making Skywarp think his brother had done this before.


	16. Supernatural (continuation of Fairy Tale, Red Alert, Jazz)

Jazz confidently stepped forward, placing his faith in his scanner. Although… Red Alert may be paranoid, but more often than not, he was right. Especially about things like this. Jazz pulled his blaster from subspace. Just in case.  
“Jazz!” Red Alert squawked as something wrapped around his leg.   
“I gotcha.” Jazz turned as soon as Red Alert shouted and fired at the… tentacle wreathed in fire… that had grabbed his friend.  
“Man, that ain’t from Cybertron…”  
“Get it off me!” Red Alert struggled free of the tentacle and was knocked to one side as another flashed out to attack Jazz.


	17. Gamer (Jazz, Bluestreak)

“Congratulations, you just levelled up.”  
“Did you really just say that?”  
“Yup.” Jazz popped the p.  
“I can’t believe you… you… even said that.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because… well, actually, thinking about it, I can believe you said that… I think you spend too much time around the humans sometimes.”  
“Nah, this is all from spending too much time with the twins.” Jazz grinned.  
“The twins? Wait, I don’t want to know…”  
“Anyways, you’ve got the promotion, here’s the ‘pad tellin’ ya everything ya need ta know.”  
“Thanks… I think…” Bluestreak took the datapad as though it might explode on him.


	18. Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another throwback to an old RP
> 
> (Echo is a previous designation of Ratchet)

“Here you go, one Sunset Spritzer.” Echo smiled as he handed over the drink to the black mech.  
“Thanks kid. When you up on the floor?”  
“I’m not.” Echo’s smile softened. “Not yet. Swindle wants me behind the bar this shift.” And Swindle had drilled it in to him not to disappoint a customer. Didn’t matter that technically he wasn’t old enough to serve the drinks he was serving. He was being useful. And he owed that to Smokescreen and Swindle.  
“Shame, can’t wait to see you up there.” The mech leered.  
“Soon.” Echo promised, turning to serve another customer.


	19. Road Trip (Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe)

“Vacation… my rusted aft. He just wanted me out the way.”  
“Now why would he do that Ratch’?” Ratchet grumbled as Sideswipe answered his muttered complaints.  
“Because he knows that I don’t do vacations, and I don’t like long road trips. Especially with companions like you two!”  
“You hurt our feelings, Ratchet.”  
“Shut up Sideswipe.” Both Ratchet and Sunstreaker snapped at the same time. Sideswipe just laughed and swerved to tap Ratchet’s bumper.  
“Frag off Sideswipe.” Ratchet veered, cursing as he corrected to avoid spinning out.  
“Careful Ratchet, don’t want to explain how you got injured on a simple roadtrip.”


	20. Boarding School

Ratchet looked around the campus. He’d been let off the shuttle, handed his luggage and left to fend for himself. And he was scared. He didn’t know anyone here, and he had to spend the next vorn here. How would he make friends? He was bad at making friends. That’s what everyone at his last school had said.  
“Hey, you look as lost as I do!” Ratchet looked up at the mech, surprised that someone would speak to him.  
“I’m Wheeljack. I’m guessing you just off the shuttle too?  
“Yeah… I’m Ratchet.”  
“Wanna be friends?”

And it was that easy.


End file.
